


Through all the pain and the sorrows

by AnnaCipactli12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Terminator Genisys (2015), The Tudors (TV), The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaCipactli12/pseuds/AnnaCipactli12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four people from four different eras tell their loved ones a story as their men fight off the invaders. And as they do, they also wonder about their fates, and if there is another way to rewrite their stories so nobody dies this time.<br/>Slightly AU. Song: Come Little Children from the movie Hocus Pocus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through all the pain and the sorrows

_ _

 

 _“Come little children_  
_I’ll take all thee away_  
_into a land of enchantment_

Four people from four different eras and worlds comfort their loved ones, unknown to them that one day, their loved ones will be the source of all their sorrows. We open our scene with the first Queen of England, when she was just a teenager. She takes her sister Elizabeth in her arms. Nobody has watched her for days and she sings to her a lullaby that her mother once sang to her. The little girl gets on so well with her big sister, that she mistakes her for her mama and grows to love her.

But as she grows, she also becomes cunning and schooled by people who want to see her sister dead. Mary doesn’t want to see the truth, she is convinced that her sister will stay like this: innocent. When she hears that rebels are threatening to kill their father, and the sounds of drums wake them up, Mary takes her fall-born sister in her arms again, and tells her a tale.

 

 _“Come little children_  
_the time’s come to play_  
_here in my garden of shadows_

In the same country, in another time, their ancestor, Henry Tudor sits in his mother’s lap, the indomitable Margaret Beaufort who welcomes this rare show of affection from her only son. She cried for days when she birthed him. She was so enchanted by the prospect of being welcomed into the Queen and her cousin (the King’s) presence when she swore before them and the lords that she renounced her first betrothal to William de la Pole’s kid. Later she would write that it was because God had told her to. But that time was so far off, all that mattered now was that she protected her son.

She ran her thin fingers through her son’s dark brown hairs. “Henry, you can do this, you can be strong. You just go with your uncle and you never look back, understand?”

“But mother, they will follow us and I don’t want to leave you.”

“My life doesn’t matter son as long as you are safe. I promise I will look after you, from where I am.”

She is not sure if he believes him, but he nods, and his smile gives her hope. “Let me tell you a story, it is about a mother dragon and her little dragon.”

“Like you and me?” The fourteen year old asks. His voice sounds so innocent that it is hard to believe that he is a man. But Margaret must accept the fact that he is, and that to many he is now the only hope for her fledging dynasty.

‘It will be a long road ahead, but one worth it, if he wins the crown’ She thinks, and softly tells him “yes.” He moves, concerned that his weight might afflict her. His mother had always been small of stature.

She begins her tale, and her voice is like a soft melody, in contrast to the battle cries he’s heard all his life.

“There was one a mother dragon and her little dragon. And she loved him very much …”

 _“Follow sweet children_  
_I’ll show thee the way_  
_through all the pain and the sorrows_

John did not cry when Kyle squeezed his hand. “Are they coming John?” He asked. John nodded.

“It will be alright Kyle.” He told the boy, holding his hand and putting him in his lap. “Have I told you the story of the father lion and his cub?” The boy shook his head.  “Well it is a very good story, it starts with a lonely cub, he asks his mother if he will be safe …”

He’d won the boy over by rescuing him from a crappy T-800 model. The first of many to come. Kyle revered him as the rest of the camp, but he was the only one who saw him for who he was. Not a prophet, not the messiah but a man, plain and simple.

And now he was telling him a story, to make him forget the madness that was going on outside.

  
_“Weep not poor children_  
_for life is this way_  
_Murdering beauty and passions_

In the far future, when humanity has extinguished all its resources and traveled to many planets, one colony claims a planet in a binary star system as its own. Their descendants eventually forget about their past, and spread all across their new globe. As thousands of years pass, some empires rise, others pass, but one empire still stands and at the head of this empire is one woman, one queen that everyone would rather see dead. Cersei Lannister hears the commotion outside the Red Keep. She has her son seated next to her, on the Iron Throne. If she were a man, she could have claimed it for her own, but instead it was her late oaf of a husband that got to claim it. It doesn’t matter anymore. What matters is that she and her sons make it out alive. If not, then her daughter would be killed (since you can’t trust the Dornish to keep their promise of ‘we don’t hurt little girls’). Cersei had experienced many injustices, seen many things to know that no such thing was true.

 _Everywhere in the world they hurt little girls._ But she was going to worry about that later. In her veins ran the blood of Lance the Clever, and many who had won their fortunes through wit and courage.

She takes her son’s hand and tells him to push his chair closer to the Iron Throne. He does and she asks him “Have you heard the tale of the mother lion and her cub?” He shakes his head, just like all the others before.

His eyes are as big as saucers. He tries to ignore the madness outside, but he can’t. How can he, when he knows that once they come, they will feel no pity or remorse for killing his brother, slitting his mother’s throat and taking him prisoner so his uncle Stannis can sacrifice him to that witch’s red god?

Unknown to him, there was one another boy who looked into the eyes of a cold and commanding figure, who swore to protect him (even from himself) from their merciless foes.

He shakes his head, and his mother begins her tale “In the forest lived a mother lion and her cub and she loved him very, very much. But there were other things living in the forest …”

 _“Hush now dear children_  
_it must be this way_  
_to weary of life_  
_and deceptions_

“Like what?” They all ask their protectors, and each one of them responds to them with different answers, in relation to the threat they’re facing.

“Like falcons and bulls…”

“Like stags and boars…”

“Like metal …

“Like stags and wolves…”

But they look at them with narrowed eyes, only Kyle Reese understands where this is heading, but even he, sees no point of this story. John will protect him. He has to. He is John Connor after all. The man who can do anything.

“She tried to protect him…” Cersei continued …

“He tried to protect him, unknown to him that the cub was his cub. But the cub ended up protecting him instead … then one day the cub asked his mother whom he found in the forest after many days of hunting, if he would be as strong and fierce just like his father?” John said, his voice as distant as his eyes, lost in a memory from his teenage years…

“And the mother dragon said to her son ‘Yes, you will be strong and fierce, just like your father’” Margaret told her son … “And one day, everyone will kneel to you …”

“And you will have to fear no more, for your sister will protect you …” Mary said, kissing her sister’s forehead, looking at her as she was the most beautiful thing ever created.

“All the foxes … all the wolves and the bears in the North … all the snakes in the south …” Cersei said, a tear falling from her eyes as she looked up, and thought for the first time if the gods would hear her prayers for once.

“The people from the east and west, from the North and South …” John’s voice died down, as the sounds of the HKs and Terminators got closer. He looked at Kyle Reese and gave him a small, sad smile. “An honor to carry, a burden on your back, one to give everyone hope …” His left hand went to his pants’ left pocket, taking a vial and slowly, pushing it to his father’s lips …”I won’t let anyone hurt you Kyle …” _Dad –_ he thought.

“A crown to rest upon your head …” Cersei declared and brought the vial that Pycelle had given her to her son’s lips. One drop was enough to sleep him, more than three and he would die peacefully in her arms. “I won’t let anyone hurt you my son …”

“I promise Bess … I will guard you as you were my own …” Mary said, pushing Bess closer to her and eyeing the dagger on her bed. “I will never let anyone hurt you … I swear to you…” And she meant it. If the rebels got in, she would not let them touch a hair of her sister’s head. They were devout Catholics as her, but some of them just jointed in so they could plunder. They would not hesitate to hurt her poor sister. She would die before that happened … and if she could not save her, then she would spare her the pain of going through what many women went through during a siege.

Margaret let go of her son and watched him as he left with his uncle, her brother in law, the former Earl fo Pembroke, Jasper Tudor, to safety.

 _“Rest now my children_  
_for soon we all go away_  
_into the calm and the quiet_

None of them thought that they would see them again. Their eyes bore deep into theirs, searching for some answers, as to why them? Why them of all people, had to be the ones who lost everyone? Why did it have to be them, who carried the responsibility of their countries, the world in their shoulders?

Why was fate so unkind? But just as they were about to give the final goodbye, something happened.

Margaret looked up and heard the canon, then turned back to her son who smiled at her son and made the sign of the cross, yelling at her “God will grant me fortune, mother!” and then he and Jasper sped off. It gave her hope. She would see her son again.

Mary rose, with Bess still in her arms. Eustace Chapuys came, the Imperial Ambassador with his Flemish secretary and Spanish doctor. “My lady … the King … he has repelled the rebels. He’s won.”

Mary would have been dismayed if it were not for her sister in her arms. There would be hell to pay, but her sister would be safe. She dropped to her knees and thanked God, then kissed her sister’s forehead.

Cersei dropped the venom from her hands, and stood up, her twelve year old son with her, still holding her hand. Ser Loras Tyrell, son of Mace Tyrell, Lord of Highgarden, came forward, taking off his helmet. Cersei was about to ask him what was going on, when her father stepped forward with a triumphant grin on his face. “The battle is over … We have won!”

Cersei cried tears of joy and hugged her son, kissing his face. It was over! It was finally over!

John stepped from his chair, drawing out his gun as Kyle sat on the bed he’d been sitting on previously. To his relief, it was one of his officers with John’s dog “Delilah”.

“It is over Sir. The battle has been won.” Major Blair Williams said.

John laughed. The war was far from over, but at least they’d won one major battle which was a step closer to victory. He took Kyle’s hand and forced the boy up, he pat him on the back. “We’ve won Kyle! We’ve won” He said smiling down at the boy, the way he never smiled at anyone before, not even his late wife, Kate Connor.

 _“Come little children_  
_I’ll take thee away_  
_into a land of enchantment_  
_come little children_  
_the time’s come to play_  
_here in my garden of shadows_

Unknown to all the joyous parties who celebrated the day after, arrogantly smirking at their friends, allies, and loved ones; their victory would come at a price. And their loved ones would be their triumph as their death.

Henry would be devoted to his mother until death do them part, but his devotion would only go so far. He would become besotted with his wife, and listen to her advice more and more. And while people spoke how it was his mother who controlled him, it was his wife who guided him and that was something that Margaret did resent, but had to accept. And she had to watch it all, her daughter in law –dead before her time, her grandson and baby granddaughter –dead too. And finally, the son for whom she sacrificed everything –dead as well. And her grandson, a boy she believed was the second coming of Arthur, as the people of Wales once believed their father was, would make their dynasty the most feared.

And her granddaughter, Mary Tudor would become the first Queen of England. She would not listen to the other’s advice regarding her sister Bess. The weight of her country would always rest on her shoulders, and add that the weight her mother placed on her of their faith before she died, and so many people of that faith looking up to her, and those of the other faith looking to her to fail; it is no wonder why she grew tired of playing the role of the good leader, of the woman who always obeyed, who always protected and instead she changed the rules of the game and when she finally decided to act against her sister, she found that she could not. Because her sister was too powerful. And Bess, dear Bess got to live Mary’s dream of becoming the greatest monarch in English history.

As for the leader of the Resistance, the great prophet, the messiah … he would win … but just like fate was unkind to the others, it would be unkind to him as well and transform him into the monster that would hunt down his parents and his siblings until there was nothing left but him and his vision of a ‘perfect world’.

And that is all that mattered to these people … their vision of a perfect world for their loved ones … If they could have had it any other way … they would … but fate placed on them a huge burden, and like any dutiful soldier, they would carry it out.

Cersei’s last days would be looking up at her son, who saw her with hateful eyes. He would die before her eyes and she would die at his father’s hands. All this time the Valonquar being not Tyrion but her twin brother, the man she had given herself to, her dearest Jaime.

Before their deaths, the last thing they see is that moment when they comforted their loved ones, and themselves as children when they believed they could do anything, when they believed that nothing their parents told them was true, when they believed that life was fair and that only life existed …  but as they grew up and experienced loss and betrayal by those they’d given their lives to, they realized that this was how life was … full of lies and deception with murder and destruction into the mix …

 **They rebelled against fate, they played their cards, rolled the dice and they lost.** And the most ironic part of this story is that they were all of the same bloodline.

John had been the only one to rise from the dead, and still be amongst the living. The Quantum field destroyed him, but it was not enough to destroy all of the nanites. When those landed on the pool of pollyaloy, they reassembled themselves and he emerged like a newborn baby, screaming oaths of fury at his mother’s relic, but most of all at Kyle –the man he’s raised and the man who had sired him in another life.

How dare he refuse him? He would get revenge on him. And it would be terrible.

As the years passed and he found his parents at the dinner table with the twins. He smiled. He shot his mother first, then terminated her relic, and finally when he found his father blocking him from his siblings, ended their father. The twins looked at him defiantly … It would have been easy if he ended them right there … Westeros would have been spared a lot of pain ... but he didn’t … instead he raised them, watched over them and their descendants and even fell for one of them …

But when he saw what they’d done, he didn’t turn his back on them, watching instead how they butchered each other.

Margaret, Mary, Cersei and him had ruin their lives. They made their choices; but it wasn’t too late for their last descendant so John made a decision and took the hand of earless Myrcella Baratheon, and offered her what he and the others never had: a choice… and she took it …

**Author's Note:**

> When I heard that song I immediately of these four! Because the one thing that unites them is destiny. I think that a lot of the reasons that John ended up being so 'unique' in the movie Genysis is because as the actor who played him, Jason Clarke, says, is because he is tired and he's seen a lot of people die in his watch; and he is also frustrated of being trapped by fate so when he is offered another choice, he takes it and deep down he still thinks that he is doing what is best for everyone. As for Mary and her great-grandmother, Margaret Beaufort; both were very pious and learned but they had a lot of weight on their shoulders as well. Margaret was forced into marrying this man who was more than twice her age when she was 12, and then she had a kid when she was 13 -and her husband was dead by that time- so she had to grow up very quickly and abandon all her dreams and work for keeping her son alive. Then there is Cersei Lannister who SO MANY people hate (and I can see why, I do hate some of her actions) but I also see why others love her. She listened to this crazy prophecy when she was very young and immediately thought 'oh shit, I have to watch my back' and like the rest fell into the trap of trying to outsmart fate and by doing it, she ended up making everything true.
> 
> I didn't like how GOT had Myrcella killed off so I went with the books in this one, and had Myrcella have her ear cut off instead. As for the pilgrimage of Grace (1536), Henry VIII offered them a pardon which they foolishly took, believing the King would keep his word and then they were all hunted down, tortured and killed with their heads put on poles as a warning for future traitors. To spice things up, I had the rebels reach London but still lose. And yes, they are all related. Margaret, Mary and John are all ancestors to Cersei in this, so there you go!  
> Review my one-shot!


End file.
